


Not So Boneless

by TheLoneLunatic, xcerealbox



Series: The Boneless Trilogy [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, To a point, and i wanted to write his sweet side, and ragnar is my favorite character, but seriously i like aslaug, i haven't written for the viking fandom in a loooong time, i just love ivar, sigurd is an asshole, so i refused to kill him off for my stort, so yes it is canon divergent, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcerealbox/pseuds/xcerealbox
Summary: Amber finds love in the most unexpected place. With 3 of the Ragnarson's vying for her attention, she decides to pick the one they would least expect. Love and smut and pure fluff ensues.





	Not So Boneless

**Author's Note:**

> Ragnar, Aslaug and Lagertha are all still alive and in Kattegat. I love ragnar and i did enjoy Aslaugs character and I would have loved to have seen a peaceful union between the three.

Growing up friends with the Lothbrok children wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Bjorn, Ragnar's first son with ex wife Lagertha, was by far the kindest but he preferred to keep to himself. Ubbe, oldest son of Aslaug, was the gentlest, always finding ways to help others, including the slaves. Hvitserk was the charmer, had been since he was young. Sigurd preferred to keep to himself. Ivar, the youngest lothbrok son, was as vicious as ever. Even as he aged, his rage towards others only grew.

Amber was fortunate enough to never be on the receiving end of his anger, Bjorn making sure she was protected at all costs. She was brought back from England, a lonely orphan Ragnar had found cowering in a barn. In Amber's eyes, she wasn't kidnapped or taken from her home. Ragnar and the other vikings gave her a new chance, a new life. She was 10 years old when she was brought to Kattegat, and was lucky enough to be taken in by Siggy, a friend of the Lothbrok family. Bjorn was already in his teens while Aslaug's children were just a little bit older than her. Being the youngest child in the Lothbrok hall, she was treated as such.

Bjorn was the only one to treat her like a friend instead of a child. As Amber started to mature, the Lothbrok children began to pay more attention to her, especially Siggurd. Ivar though, he only seemed to be interested in weapons training. That was a relief. When she turned 16, she began training with Lagertha as a shield-maiden and took quickly to the sport. Whenever she stopped for a break or to have a drink of ale, she would always find at least one of the boys staring at her.

""""""""

As Amber grabbed her sword and her shield, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Assuming it was Siggy or Lagertha looking for her, she didn't hesitate to open it. Instead of either of those two, Siggurd was standing in her doorway, a wry smile on his lips.

"Siggurd," she nodded as she gave him a small bow, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" Instead of answering, he looked her up and down, admiring the way her armor hugged her curves. The way he looked at her always made her skin crawl but she refused to show weakness to the young prince. "If you just came to ogle me, move out of my way. I have training today." As she waits for him to speak, he continues to ogle her. Without another word, Amber pushes past him and heads to where she trains with Lagertha. Before she makes it out of the hall, Ubbe appears around a corner and stops her in her tracks.

"Amber," is all he says before he too looks her up and down. 

"Ubbe, I don't have time for this. I'm already late because of Siggurd." At the mention of his brothers name, his posture changes. His jaw is set rigged and his arms are now crossed. Amber recognizes the emotion before he can speak and realizes what he must think. "Oh trust me, Ubbe, it isn't what you think. I'm not into him like that, even though he wishes." 

"Oh," is all Ubbe says for a moment. As Amber's patience is wearing thin, he begins to speak again, "So who are you into like that?" She fights the urge to roll her eyes but isn't successful. 

"Ubbe, no one okay? Not you, not Hvitserk, and not Siggurd. Now, can you please allow me to pass and get along to my training?" Without another word, she shoves past him as well, heading for the hall doors. With no-one else in sight, she hurries to the door and slips outside. Keeping her eyes peeled for the other Lothbrok boy, she hurries along to the spot in the woods where she was training. 

When she reaches their clearing, Lagertha is nowhere in sight. She sets her shield and sword on a rock next to her and sits on the ground, enjoying the rays of sun coming through the trees. As she thinks back over her conversation with Ubbe, she realizes she left Ragnar's other two boys out of it. She knew she didn't have a thing for them either. Bjorn was raiding the Mediterranean and Ivar hadn't said two words to her in over a year. That doesn't mean Ubbe won't jump to conclusions though, and spread false truths around town. She continues pondering her fate as minutes turn to hours and Lagertha still hasn't shown up. Assuming she was busy, and couldn't make it to training, Amber grabs her shield and sword and heads to the docks. 

She drops her weapons off to Floki and heads for the water. With a small wave, Floki places her things behind his counter. As she dips her toes in the water, she can feel eyes boring into her back. Not paying any mind to it, she continues to follow the shore until she reaches the small canal where she loves to swim. As she strips her armor off, she can hear someone come up behind her. Without care or worry, she continues undressing until she is just in her undergarments and dives into the water. She stays under for a moment, hoping whoever was about to bother her just goes away. 

However, when she surfaces, she sees someone sitting on the beach, watching her. From this far out in the water she can't clearly tell who it is, only that it's a male. Assuming it's one of her admires, she dives back beneath the surface, heading to confront them. Without looking at who is watching her, she faces the water and pulls her dress onto her soaking wet body.

"Look, I don't know which one you are, but I've already told you," Amber begins, but she's interrupted when her visitor begins to speak.

"I don't believe you've told me anything." His voice stops her in her tracks. A voice she hasn't heard in quite a long time. She doesn't turn around, not just yet. She's not ready to face his icy blues. They haven't spoke in over a year, since his mishap with the slave girl, Margrethe. He stopped talking to all the women in the village, except his mother. They never were close, not really. Polite and friendly as they passed in the shops, but Amber always tried to be kind to him without pitying him. With Ivar, that wasn't easy to do but, over time she learned what he would and wouldn't allow her to help with. Up until Margrethe, Amber felt they were starting to become friends, but she guessed she was wrong.

"A year of not speaking and that's how you greet an old friend?" Amber turns around at this, a look of shock on her face.

"We were never friends, Ivar. I tried but you got angry at everything I said or did." She finished dressing, her armor back where it belonged, shielding most of her body from his gaze. Ivar had never shown any real interest in her, but his brothers had caused her to be overly cautious. 

"Well," is all Ivar manages, knowing he can't deny it. Their entire childhood together, when he wasn't ignoring her completely, was them arguing because he always thought she did something wrong. Not wanting to hash old fights, Ivar said nothing more. She waited, knowing he didn't seek her out for nothing. She decides to sit on the shore next to him. 

"I know you have something to say, Ivar, so please just say it," she sighs.

"There is talk in the town," he began but then stopped to read her face. She knew exactly where he was going with this, but fear of another argument kept her lips sealed. "That you fancy one of the Ragnarson's." As she began to speak, he held a finger up to stop her. "I know it isn't me, but I came here to talk about something with you anyway." 

"Why do you assume it isn't you, Ivar?"

"We have not spoken in a year, and I'm not naive, Amber. However, I did come here to ask you a favor." Amber tried to hide the shock on her face but she wasn't sure if she managed it. Ivar Lothbrok asking her for a favor? That just wasn't something he did. 

"What is this favor, Ivar?" Amber crossed her legs and began braiding her hair as Ivar gathered his thoughts. Whatever he was here to ask her must be pretty serious because it takes him a few false starts to begin speaking. Just as she finishes her braid, he turns to look at her.

"I know it isn't me that you are interested in, and seeing as you've made it clear it isn't any of my brothers, it has to be Bjorn. Now, he is away, sailing the Mediterranean, yes?" Amber wanted to speak up, to deny that she wasn't interested in Bjorn either, that Ubbe just took what she said wrong, but she really wanted to know where Ivar was going with this. So instead, she waited with baited breath for him to continue speaking. "While Bjorn is away, I was hoping that maybe we could pretend it is me that you are interested in."

Amber knew her mouth was agape, the shock evident on her face. As she tried to wrap her head around what he was asking, "Are you propositioning me to pretend to be your girlfriend, Ivar?" As the word girlfriend leaves her mouth, he begins to blush. Oh, this was too good, she thought to herself. She'd never seen him blush before.

"Not exactly that," Ivar began, running his fingers through his short hair, "but maybe you could tell people that I'm the one you fancy." Amber takes a minute to think about what he was proposing. Ivar wasn't a bad guy, not exactly. He had anger issues, sure, but if you were tormented by your brothers and your peers because of your disability, you would be too. She also took into account the torment he has had to go through over the last year, due to Margrethe spreading rumors about his performance issues. As she thought, she looked at Ivar, noticing the pleading look on his face. Looking at him, a little desperate, her mind was made up.

"I'll do you one better, Ivar." She watched as his face perked up and she realized that she really liked it when he smiled. With no time to think about what that meant, or why it made her stomach do flips, she continued on, "Tonight in the forest, before dinner is served. Meet me there, my training spot?" At Ivar's smile and small nod, she headed back to her bedroom to prepare for her evening. She passed the other Ragnarson's and gave each of them a friendly wave. She didn't stop to think about why she was in such a good mood, she just appreciated feeling happy for the first time in weeks. 

As evening approached ever closer, Amber was deciding on what she should wear. She decided on a simple blue dress, per her mothers encouragement. As her mother braided her hair, she asked Amber some very hard questions.

"I had no idea you were even into Ivar," Siggy started, finishing the braid and tying the ends together. "Tell me, how long have you fancied him?" Not wanting to outright lie to the woman she considered her mother but not wanting to tell the truth either, Amber decided on what could be considered a half truth. 

"Honestly, mom, I didn't know I did. He asked me to dinner when I finished my swim today and for some reason I just couldn't tell him no."

"He isn't forcing you to do this, is he?"

"Mom, no, that isn't what I meant. I meant that there was just something about him in the moment that made me want to say yes. And I don't regret that. Ivar isn't as bad of a guy as everyone makes him seem, and I plan on proving that." She turned to her mother for one last reassurance. Her mom was smiling at her, tears brimming her eyes.

"You've grown up to be such a wonderful woman. I'm so glad I had the chance to raise you." Amber smiled, embracing her mother and holding back tears herself. She pulled away with a whispered me too and a quick squeeze to her mothers hand before heading towards the forest. She had no idea what she was planning to do but knew she wanted it to be special.

Letting anyone in on their ruse was out of the question but she knew she could count on Floki for help. She went straight to Floki and Helga's after her talk with Ivar. She explained that she asked Ivar to meet her in the forest before dinner, and that she wanted it to be special, considering the last year he's been through. She didn't have to say anymore because Floki hugged her and Helga began to make the plans. She had no idea what they did, but she was excited to ind out.

She arrived at the scheduled meeting spot a few minutes before Ivar and looked around in awe at Floki and Helga's work. Set up in the middle of the clearing of trees was a large fur, a few candles littered around the ground for light. Flowers hung from a few of the tree branches and Amber knew that was Helga's special touch. A pitcher of ale and a platter of various meats and cheeses sat in the center of the fur. She sat down next to the ale, her legs bent behind her and waited for her date to arrive.

She didn't have to wait long. The sound of Ivar dragging himself among the leaves reached her just a few seconds before he did. As he reached the fur, he crawled around to sit on the side opposite her. His hair was combed back and he was wearing a pair of black slacks with a dark blue top. In the candlelight, his blue eyes looked even brighter than ever. Amber tried to find something, anything to say, but Ivar beat her to it.

"For a pretend date, this seems awful fancy." Ivar poured two gasses of ale, handing one to her and taking a sip of the other. She gratefully took it, taking a small sip before explaining herself.

"Ivar, I thought about it and I figured, you're not a bad guy, so why not give you a chance for real?" She waited to see his reaction before she continued. Several emotions crossed his face in quick succession but the most prominent one was confusion. "You didn't give me a chance today to tell you if I actually liked you or not. You just assumed I didn't. Honestly, I didn't know if I did or not, but when you smiled at me, something changed."

"What are you saying, Amber?"

"I'm saying, if you want to make a go of this, of us," she gestured between the two of them before dropping her hand near Ivar's on the fur, "that I would like that, too." 

"Are you asking me out?" Ivar looked dumbfounded, but beneath that, Amber could see a small glimmer of hope. 

"I'm asking if you would like to date me, Ivar." Amber just smiled. What she was asking had begun to set in. She knew the moment he realized she was being honest because his whole demeanor changed. Without giving her a solid answer, Ivar flipped himself over onto his hips, getting as close to her as possible. He waited, giving her time to change her mind, to move away, to tell him this was all a joke. When the only move she made was to put her hand on his shoulder, Ivar leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

The gentleness of the kiss took Amber by surprise. She expected him to be the dominant kisser, forcing her lips open when he wanted. Instead, Ivar slowly dragged his tongue across her lips, silently asking for permission. She found there was no way she could refuse him and so she opened her lips, moaning when their tongues first met. This seemed to spur Ivar on as he laid them back against the fur, kissing her with everything he had. As Ivar pulled away to catch his breath, lips red and swollen from the kiss, she knew there was no way she would ever let him go now. Without another thought, she leans forward, arms around his neck, and pulls him into another kiss.

They continue to kiss as Ivar's hands begin to slowly explore her body; one arm holding himself up, the other tracing the lines of her rib-cage. When he was satisfied with his exploration, he skims his fingers over her stomach, reveling in the small gasps she makes. He decides he doesn't want to push his luck and takes one of her hands from around his neck, and laces their fingers together. They continue to kiss for several more minutes before Amber breaks away for air.

"We should really head back to dinner," she says, and each word is punctuated by a kiss to his cheek. Reluctantly, Ivar kisses her lips one more time before rolling to sit next to her. Amber stands and Ivar helps her to adjust her dress before rolling onto his front, ready to follow her out of the forest. At this moment, he wishes he could walk, just so he could hold her hand as they returned to the hall. As Amber begins to walk back, she feels a tug on her dress and looks down to see Ivar clutching a piece in his fist as he drags himself along next to her. She smiles, carding one of her hands through his hair and they continue to walk back to the hall together.

As they reach the mead hall, her hand in his hair, his hand clutching to the bottom of her dress, they hear whispers from the folks standing outside. Without paying any mind, they walk inside the hall and find themselves a seat near Ivar's mother, Aslaug. As Ivar pulls her seat out for her, she releases his hair and sits, waiting for him to sit next to her. As soon as he's pulled himself into his chair and gets seated comfortably, he takes her hand in his, putting them on display for everyone to see. 

Amber notices the few looks they get, especially the dirty ones from Ivar's brothers. Everyone else just seems to be curiously interested in them. As dinner gets underway, Siggy sits next to them, a polite nod to the queen and king seated at the head of the table. Lagertha is seated on the opposite side of Ragnar, still a valuable ally in his eyes. As everyone eats, Amber and Ivar speaking softly to one another. As she is laughing at Ivars' joke, Siggurd decides he has something to say. He stands up, knocking his cup on the table to get everyone's attention. When he's satisfied all eyes are on him, he begins to speak. 

"I just want to say congratulations to the new couple," he begins, pointing in Ivar and Amber's direction. Amber knows there isn't a kind bone in Siggurd's body when it comes to Ivar, so she waits for the insult she knows is coming. "Amber, I just have a question for you." And here it comes. "What does he have, that we don't?" He point to his other two brothers, who look just about as happy as she feels right now. "Because I know it isn't his legs that your after, or his body for that matter. We all know he can't please you in the bedroom," Siggurd says, holding back a laugh.

Amber can feel Ivar's hand tighten around hers, so she looks to him with pleading eyes, begging him to remain calm. To her surprise, as she turns to him, he's already looking at her. His eyes are furious, his mouth set into a hard line. She can hear Aslaug yelling at Siggurd but she isn't paying attention to what's being said. It won't matter anyway. Nothing anyone says or does will change the way Siggurd acts.

She continues holding onto Ivar's hand, trying to keep him as calm as she can. She decides she won't let anyone talk to her that way, or anyone to talk about Ivar that way. She releases Ivar's hand as she pushes her chair back from the table. Everyone is quiet now, all eyes focused on her every movement, including her new boyfriend's. She walks calmly around the table to where Siggurd is seated at the opposite end with his brothers. She stops in front of Siggurd, silently daring him to say something to her face. Of course he does.

"Are you finally seeing sense?" Siggurd sneared, staring down the table at Ivar, who is still seated next to their mother. "Are you ready for someone who can actually please you?" This time he snears at her. She doesn't know what she came down here to do. All she knows is that she wants to wipe that stupid look off of his face. So she does. She cocks her fist back and punches him as hard as she can, right in the nose. Surprising to her, Siggurd falls back into his chair, blood spilling from his nose and his lower lip. He stands back up, clearly furious but doesn't attempt to hit her back.

"This is your one and only warning. Leave me and Ivar alone. I want nothing to do with you, or your brothers for that matter," Amber says, making sure to meet Ubbe and Hvitserk's eyes, "if you can't accept that I'm with Ivar. Trust me, he isn't lacking in the pleasure department. Margrethe only said that because he refused to rape her while she just laid there. Yeah, that's right. The last year you guys have spent having a laugh at his expense was because of a lie that bitch made up. Now leave us alone and let us get back to our dinner. If you have a problem with it, there's the door." She points to the hall entrance and then turns on her heels, heading back to Ivar's side. Instead of sitting back down next to him and her mother, she turns him in his chair and kisses him with all she can. At the press of her lips to his, she can feel his anger seep from his bones and hers fades along with his.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Ivar just nods, slides to the floor and takes her dress in his hand again. She cards her fingers through his hair and they walk out of the hall together, a smile on both of their faces.

""""""""

"I still can't believe you punched him, right there at dinner, in front of Father and everyone." Ivar was laughing, his arms wrapped around Amber's waist. This is the third night she's spent in his room, not wanting to spend any more time away from him than she had to.

"Ivar, are you kidding me? That was like eight months ago!" She tried to hide the laughter in her voice but failed, causing Ivar to go into another fit. As he continued to laugh, he dragged the furs they were covered with lower on their bodies, revealing Amber in nothing but one of his t-shirts. Ivar was already in bed when she joined him, the candles in the room blown out.

"Did you walk all the way here, in just that?" She knew that tone of voice. Ivar got jealous when other men looked at her, so the thought of her walking all the way across the hall in nothing but a t-shirt must have infuriated him.

"No, Ivar. I had my trousers on until I got in the door." At that he smiled, dragging his hand across her bare thighs. She relaxed back into the furs they were laying on, enjoying his gentle touches. Eight months together and many nights spent in the same bed, they never managed to get to the point of making love. Ivar always seemed to get insecure right before anything serious happened, so he would get her off with either his mouth or his hands, but never ask for anything in return. When she would offer, he would say that seeing her come was enough for him. After many months of beating around the bush, she was ready to make love to him for the first time, tonight.

She knew he was capable, the evidence was hard and clear anytime things got hot and heavy between them. Yet whenever she would reach down to stroke him, he would allow her a few seconds before he rolled his hips away and turned the focus back on her again. As nice as that was, she was ready, and willing, to return the favor.

"Ivar, please," is all she manages to get out before Ivar cuts her off with a brutal kiss. He knows what she wants, what she's wanted for a while now. He knows that she doesn't mind his legs, knows that she loves him no matter how they look. Little does Amber know, Ivar has decided to give himself to her completely. As he breaks the kiss, he lays back down on the furs, his abdomen exposed for her.

Without hesitating, she sits up on her legs and places gentle kisses to his chest, kissing every part of his exposed skin she can reach. Amber toys with one nipple with her tongue, rolling the other between her fingers. She smiles as she drags a moan from Ivar's lips. Grinning, she continues kissing down his chest until she reaches the waistband of his pants. She hooks her fingers in the edges, preparing for Ivar to stop her any minute. When he just smiles down at her, anticipation swells in her belly. She pulls his pants down as far as the furs will allow. Then she pulls the furs out of the way, and continues pulling them down. When she gets his pants the rest of the way off, she drops them to the ground and just admires his newly exposed skin. 

She glances at his feet, her gaze travelling up his legs and stopping before she goes any further. She places a soft kiss to both of Ivar's knees, drawing a small gasp from him. She continues kissing up his thighs until she reaches her goal. His erection is hard and throbbing, leaking against his stomach. Feeling it pressed against her over the last few months is nothing compared to seeing it in person. She takes him in her hand, giving him a few small strokes as he tenses above her.

"Tell me if I do something wrong." she pleads. Ivar just sighs and looks at her.

"That was absolutely right."

Amber knew this was the first time he's ever been touched like this so she wanted to make sure it would be a night to remember. She continued stroking him, with his gazed locked on her the whole time. She bent down slowly, and gently licked the tip of his cock, causing his hips to jerk up towards the sensation. She placed a hand on his hip to steady him and gave him another soft lick before closing her lips around his head. She didn't have much practice with this, none actually, but he had no experience either. From the sounds Ivar was making, she assumed she was doing something right. She bobbed her head up and down, dragging her tongue along the underside of his cock, dragging a moan out of the man she loved. 

She realized she hadn't told him she loved him yet. She allowed his cock to fall from her mouth with an audible pop and stared up at him. His head was thrown back, his hands clenched in the furs at his side, his breath coming hard and fast. He hasn't registered that she stopped yet, so she taps on his chest as soft as she can. He looks up, awestruck with a smile on his face. When he sees that she's staring at him, his features begin to become concerned.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" he begs. Of course he would think that. Always blaming himself because of his supposed shortcomings. 

"Ivar, you didn't do anything. I did." He looks at her with confusion written on his face. "I just realized I haven't told you I loved you yet." His face breaks out into a grin this time.

"I know you do, it doesn't need to be said."

Its Amber's turn to smile now. As much as she would like to continue pleasing him, she can't help but crawl up his body to kiss him. She rests her legs on either side of his hips, and Ivar gasps into their kiss.

"You're not wearing anything but my t-shirt."

"Took you long enough to notice," Amber gets out between laughs. She goes right back to kissing him but this time he's the one to pull away.

"I love you, too, ya know?" he says in awe.

"I know." and with that, Amber kisses him again, putting everything she had into it. She reached down between there bodies, happy to find that their little talk didn't have any effect on his erection. She lifts her hips, slides Ivar's cock into position at her opening, and gently eases herself down until she's fully seated in his lap. They groan in unison, this feeling so new to the both of them. This is her first time being penetrated by his cock but he's used his fingers plenty of times before, and she feels no pain. She feels nothing but fullness and mounting pleasure. She stills for a long moment, allowing them both to adjust to the newness of this. 

She slowly begins rocking her hips, and then sliding all the way off until just the head of his cock is still inside her. She slowly eases herself all the way back down, dragging a guttural groan from Ivar. When she's fully seated again, she gasps, as she feels his cock twitching all the way up into her womb. She leans forward and puts her hands on Ivar's chest to steady herself and catch her breath. She giggles a little, and then bends down to give him a light peck on his lips.

As she begins to move again, she finds a rhythm that they both enjoy. She keeps up the pace for as long as she can, but she can feel her thighs start to burn. Ivar notices her legs getting tired and gently rolls them over. This position puts him on top, his cock reaching a new angle inside of her. She cries out as Ivar fills her more than she thought possible and wraps her legs around his waist. Ivar eases himself down onto his elbows and wraps one of his arms underneath her head, pulling them closer together. This position gives him a better angle, and she can feel the tip of his cock hitting a new place inside of her, drawing her orgasm closer.

She wraps her arms around his neck, and gasps out, "I'm close.". Even if Ivar's legs don't work, that doesn't stop him from being able to make love to her. He can feel her walls tightening around him, so he groans out, "I'm almost there, wait for me." Each word punctuated with a thrust of his hips. Amber does, trying to hold off her climax as long as she can. She feels his hips stutter and knows he's about to climax as well, so she lets herself go, screaming his name and riding the waves of pleasure as Ivar continues to thrust into her, spilling himself inside her, coating her walls with his seed. He stills on top of her, allowing her to slowly come back to herself. When she meets his eyes, he can see all of the love she has for him and he hopes she sees his love for her as well.

Ivar rolls himself to the side as his arms give out, not wanting to crush her beneath his weight. He realizes he never removed his t-shirt from her and has a quiet laugh when she takes it off and cleans them both up. She discards the shirt somewhere on the floor and curls up back in Ivar's arms. She feels like she should say something to show him how important tonight was for her. 

Before she can speak, Ivar beats her to it. "I never thought that I would be able to have all of this. I was convinced I would live the rest of my life alone. I am eternally grateful to our Gods that you gave me a chance."

"Want to know what I'm grateful for," Amber asks as she settles more comfortably into his side. He answers with a quiet hm so she continues. "I'm grateful you asked me to be your fake date. I never would have realized my feelings if you hadn't smiled at me that day." She looks up to see Ivar smiling down at her and knows she said the right thing.

"I love you," is all he says before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Ivar." 

As they drift off to sleep, wrapped in each others arms, they know they can face any challenge, so long as they're together.


End file.
